It is typically necessary to suction fluids, such as blood, from a surgical site during the course of a surgical procedure. The fluid is suctioned from the surgical site using a surgical suction instrument that is connected to a vacuum pump. The suctioned fluid flows from the surgical suction instrument via tubing to a waste container.
One disadvantage of conventional surgical suction instruments is that they have a rigid shape. This design has the result that an assistant maneuvering the surgical suction instrument is required to be positioned within a small, virtually predetermined area, with respect to the suction or surgical site. This limitation can cause the surgeon to be positioned in an unfavorable position as a compromise to the limitations of the surgical suction instrument. Because the surgical and/or suction site often changes during the course of an operation, delays and mishaps are often encountered as the surgical team is repositioned.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a surgical suction device that causes less fatigue for the surgeon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surgical suction device that is flexible enough to bend in any direction creating a custom shaped suction device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a surgical suction device that is flexible enough to bend but rigid enough for use as a retractor.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a surgical suction device that has the exit suction port below the handle to create a more ergonomic device and reduce user fatigue during surgery.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.